


A Learning Experience

by MichealKeatonFan



Series: Reader/Sully [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, the sequel no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichealKeatonFan/pseuds/MichealKeatonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of A professional work ethic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Experience

The smell of coffee was spreading through the tiny motel room as you woke up. Sullivan was looking over some papers. You almost thought last night was a dream until you realized you were naked under the sheets. Any doubt left when you moved.  
" **FUCK ON A SHIT**!" You rubbed your sore legs, getting the attention of you partner. He turned to face you.  
"Good morning to you too," He smirked, walking over to hand you a cup of coffee.  
"This is your fucking fault, Sullivan." You glared at him as you took a sip from the mug. He gave a short laugh.  
"Let me get you something for that." He dug through his bag, pulling out a tube of some off brand heat balm. You hid a low remark about why he had it on hand behind another swig of coffee.  
"This is surprisingly un-shitty," You muttered as Sullivan threw off the sheet. He massaged the balm into your sore thighs. You moaned as the heat started soothing the pains, but also because how nice his broad hands felt on the delicate skin. He gave a crooked grin.  
"Was it just your legs?" He didn't keep his eyes from lingering on your neck, reminding you he'd left marks.  
"My back too," You set the now empty mug down before rolling on your back.  
"All over?" He asked, and you nodded. He dug into your back with his knuckles, and it hurt at first before knots you hadn't been aware of melted away. As easy as that, you were putty in his hands again. You let a soft murmur out as he rubbed your lower back.  
"If you aren't careful you're gonna turn me on," You mumbled, moaning as he rubbed your shoulders.  
"I'd say that ship has sailed, I'm afraid," He said, leaning to get a better look at your flushed wet pussy. You buried you face in the pillow.  
"Yea," you blushed, "You do this for all your partners?" You stretched as he pulled away.  
"Only when I'm responsible." He smacked your ass, "Get dressed, we got a long day." You groaned.  
"Yessir," You mock-saluted as you grabbed your duffel and headed into bathroom. You splashed some water on your face, noting the dark bruises on your neck. You didn't know if you were proud or pissed. You quickly dressed in light, breathable clothes. It was still pretty early, but sweat had already began to cling to your body. Welcome to the Jungle. As soon as you were dressed you were following Sullivan from your shitty motel room to your shitty rental car.

You balanced carefully as Sullivan unlocked the motel room, tugging the laces on your boots. They were thick with rain water and caked with mud. You bobbed, but you caught yourself before finally getting the knot out. The humidity had turned into rain, making the hike through the jungle more than a little messy, but you had come back triumphant, a decent haul of artifacts safe in a backpack slung over your back. It was still pretty early too, the sun just starting to tinge the sky orange.  
"You trying to fall on your ass?" Sullivan asked as you pulled the boots off.  
"Don't want to make more of a mess than I have too." You shrugged, padding across the carpet to the bathroom.  
"Hey, you don't get the shower first two days in a row!" Sullivan huffed as you sat your boots on the far end of the counter.  
"Don't care, freezing," you said, returning to the closet for the space heater. Yesterday you'd wondered why the motel even had it. Once you heard the locks click into place you stripped, turning on the space heater. Sullivan let out a low chuckle, setting something on the counter as he walked past you.  
"Glad you waited for me." You scowled up at him, pushing the door closed behind him.  
"You can shower first, I just really needed to get out of those clothes." You stood only to get boxed in by Victor, the cold counter digging into your ass.  
"I can tell." He brushed his lips against your neck, and your hands fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, fingers numb from the cold. Victor worked at his belt and pants more deftly, naked from the waist down while you wrestled that damn shirt.  
"Fuck it," you hissed, needing the contact. You tugged hard, sending buttons flying. Victor groaned, pressing against you. You slid your hands up his chest, bringing the wife beater up to his head. Finally naked, he pressed his whole body into yours. It was bliss, feeling his heat against you, though the rain had left you both pretty cold. A shiver went up your spine.  
"That me or the rain?" He asked, stroking your back.  
"A bit of both? Rain mostly," You shivered again and whimpered when the body pressed against you left. The shower head hissed, and Sullivan let out a mumbled curse.  
"That's going to warm eventually," He eyed the shower, "Hopefully." You leaned up to kiss him.  
"I think you promised me something, Victor," You mumbled, eyes darting to his crotch.  
"Did I?" He smirked, "I recall a solid maybe," You pressed your lips into his neck, rewarded with a pleased groan. You moved down to his collar bone.  
"I guess," you nipped at him, eliciting a gasp, "If you don't want me to," You used your tongue to trace the bone. It felt a little silly, but Victor moaned softly. He shuffled, adjusting positions so he could lean against the counter.  
"I'll let you try and convince me," He moved one hand to your hair, running fingers through it gently while you explored his chest. Last night you'd seen him, but it had been quick, and now you wanted to know every detail. You sucked lightly on one of his nipples, catching it softly in your teeth. When that was met with a pleased moan, you thumbed the other one, mimicking the movement of your mouth and tongue. You eased yourself down on your knees, eye level just under his chest. His cock was starting to swell.  
"Guess I'm pretty convincing," You smirked up at him, and he threaded his fingers through your hair.  
"Yea, yea," He sighed, the smile on his face contrasting the tone of his voice, "Just get on with it." You grinned wider, waggling a finger.  
"Patience," you teased, pressing a light kiss to his stomach. You left a trail down, nipping once or twice, but when you reached his crotch, you dipped lower. You sucked on his thigh, leaving a more intimate welt than he had. You pressed your lips to his taint. Sullivan replied with shaky moan.  
"Don't get too off track," His grip on your hair tightened slightly, and you laughed, swiping your tongue broadly against him, pushing the tip of your nose into the base of his balls. Though it was fun to watch him squirm, you decided to move on to the main attraction. You slid your tongue lightly up his dick, flicking it up his slit, before licking your lips and engulfing him in one go. He gasped, fingers curling a little tighter in your hair as he bottomed out, head brushing the back of your throat. You pulled back, hollowing your cheeks. There might been only a short list of people who'd fucked you, but you were a pro at giving head. You put one hand on his hip to steady yourself, snaking the other where your mouth had been. He didn't protest now, and you matched the pace of your mouth, moaning around him as he shuddered at the gentle touch. You pressed a finger lightly to his ass, looking up at him long enough to see him nod. He pulled air in sharply as the tip of your finger entered, tugging your hair as you bobbed up and down his dick. The heat in your crotch was getting hard to ignore, spurred on by the lascivious display above you. You noticed the steam rolling out of the shower and pulled away with a comical pop and a wistful sigh from Victor.  
"Hey Sullivan," You smirked up at him, standing up carefully, "Ever do it in a shower?" Sullivan sighed.  
"It's rarely worth the effort," He pulled your hips closer, the head of his cock brushing your clit to slide down your labia. You shuddered, and Victor smiled wolfishly. "Still, I can't say I wasn't expecting you to ask," He reached down the counter to retrieve the condom and lube he had ready.  
"I'm almost offended by the accuracy of your assumption," you stated, blushing from embarrassment. "Er, I guess you take the lead again," You shuffled, cold and awkward while Sullivan rolled the condom on.  
"Sure," He grinned, "Step one is get in the shower," he snarked, and you narrowed your eyes but stepped into the slightly grimy tub wordlessly. Victor followed you in, pushing you against the wall. He fiddled with the shower head until the spray reached you on the back wall.  
"What now, Oh wise elder?" You teased, never able to let that last bit of dominance go easy.  
"Turn around," Victor half-growled, guiding your hips a little roughly. He slipped one of his hands between your legs, which you spread without a word, the other around your waist to support you. Quickly your legs were shaking with need and you understood why you were leaning against the back wall of the shower. Sullivan slid his fingers over your sex sloppily, getting you wetter and wetter.  
"Fuck," you keened as he circled your clit, "I need your dick," He ignored your plea, slipping his fingers into you in short, shallow thrusts. You tried to push them further into you, but he'd angled you up to stand on the balls of your feet, and you just couldn't get the right purchase.  
"You ready?" He teased, thumb firmly pressed against your clit.  
"F-fuck me, jus' fuck me please," you begged, already out of breath. He spread some lube over the condom for good measure, carefully lining up the head of his cock with your soaked pussy.  
"You sure?" He voice was a gravelly sing song.  
"Yea, fuck, yes," You mumbled, breath hitching as he slid in with almost no trouble. With both hands now bracing your hips, he started pumping his hips into you. Once he'd pushed deep enough, every stroke found your g spot. You moaned, one long drawn out noise.  
"You're goddamn gorgeous like this," Victor panted, "Spread out and begging and just so wanton,"  
"N-nice SAT word," you mumbled, whining as he rolled his hips slowly before resuming his thrusts. You felt yourself begin to clench, "no no no not yet..."  
"Come on," Sullivan panted, "Cum for me," He moaned as you tightened around him. You would have fallen if it weren't for the strong hands at your hips.  
"Shit," you moaned, trying to catch your breath.  
"Need to take a minute?" Victor asked, thumbing lazy circles on your sides. You shook your head. You were still so horny, like you'd been starved for touch for years.  
"I need to see you, though," you whined, and Sullivan pulled out to let you turn around. Back pressed against the wall, you took in the sight of your partner. Victor was completely undone, wet hair falling in his face. He was panting, staring at you. His face was flush, his eyes were dark. He slipped carefully back into you, grabbing your ass to keep you steady and get better leverage.  
"Still good?" He asked, and you nodded. He took the same pace he had when you came. You moaned, contented.  
"Christ, I never want to do anything else," You sighed, and Sullivan only chuckled softly in response, "You feel so fucking good." Victor hiked up one of your legs, plunging deeper. You cried out, spurring him on. Your hands slid up his arms, grabbing his shoulders for dear life.  
"I'm close," Sullivan croaked, "Real close," his hips were shaking, thrusts growing erratic.  
"Yea, cum," You urged him on now, tumbling closer and closer yourself, "cuminmecuminmecu-" Sullivan came. You came.  
And then he slipped. He stumbled but managed to right himself. However, his grip on you had faltered, and the ball of one foot obviously could not hold your weight. You slid, elbow connecting with the side of the tub, not hard enough to break anything on you or the tub, but hard enough to create a resounding slam.  
"ASSSHITFUCK" You shouted, still out of breath. Sullivan crouched down carefully, examining your arm.  
"You okay?" He touched you lightly, startled when you started laughing.  
"Jesus, that was hilarious," You slumped, resting your head in your hand, and Sullivan started laughing.  
"Sorry, kid," He helped you to your feet before turning off the water. You slid the curtain back to get a better look at your elbow.  
"That is definitely going to bruise." You winced, pressing the reddening patch softly.  
"It was your stupid idea," Sullivan smacked your ass as he climbed out of the shower and you grimaced, not doubting your ass would bruise too.  
"I'll wear it as a badge of pride," You smirked, sticking your tongue out maturely. Sullivan threw one of the towels over your head. You roughly rubbed your hair until it wasn't dripping. "I don't think that really counted as a shower."  
"The mud's gone and you won't catch pneumonia," Sullivan shrugged, pulling out his shaving kit as you got dressed. You slid out, grabbing the loot and your laptop to start working on cataloging it. You stretched, grinning. This job was proving to be very satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitely a third part planned.


End file.
